


From One Lifetime to the Next

by gummyrubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Timeskip, ends on a light note, god!akashi, human!Mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Akashi is a god that just happened to stop to admire a sunset. And then along came a human, whose name he'd forever whisper to himself.





	From One Lifetime to the Next

Deep red eyes watched the sun slowly set, painting the sky in reds and oranges, purples and blues. He sat perched on a the rail of a wooden bridge, his white kimono a stark contrast in the dark night. 

The wind swept around him, ruffling his red hair and he closed his eyes to better enjoy the cold breeze. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, watching the sun rise and set, and the seasons change.

At some point, he noticed a gentle snow start to fall and held a hand out to catch a few of the snowflakes. 

A part of him briefly wondered if the snow from tonight followed the last sunset he remembered seeing. And then another part of him wondered which one that was.

A god lived forever, but they couldn’t expect their sense of time to pass like a human’s, day in and day out. 

Akashi could blink and miss several years before he noticed the time that had passed. 

He watched the snow melt before it reached his palm, just like always. 

But being unaware of the passage of time beat being trapped in a time past that he refused to let go. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

The voice actually startled the god out of his reverie. He was so used to walking through the earth unseen, unheard. The other gods gave him his own space, fully aware of the power he held and none of them willing to be on the receiving end of it, like once before. 

Akashi turned towards the voice, red eyes locking with slate gray ones. The man stood a little away from him, gray hair sparkling under the snow and the hints of moonlight peaking through the clouds. His gray kimono kept him mostly blended into the background. Akashi wasn’t sure he’d notice the human if he’d been right in front of him, even with the small lantern he carried. 

The human continued watching him, waiting for a response.

Akashi didn’t even remember when was the last time a human spoke to him. His god glamour was always on when he walked the earth, specifically so the mortals wouldn’t bother him. 

And yet.

“What is your name?” the god asked, not moving from his perch. He glamoured his voice, reducing it to a soft one to protect the human’s ears. 

The human regarded him, the lone god under the moonlight, maybe just now noticing that the snow never touched the other, always vanishing—melting—just before it would reach him. Maybe now the human noticed the strangeness of seeing someone in the middle of the night (was it?) sitting on the edge of a wooden bridge, seemingly unaffected by what was happening around him. 

And maybe there was a hint of a realization in those gray eyes, but it was gone in an instant. 

“Chihiro.”

Akashi turned and stepped off the rail, his bare feet never touching the snow as it melted around his footsteps. As he moved, his kimono revealed silvery, iridescent flowers amongst its white, flickering in and out of sight with every step he took. 

The mortal never stepped back, never showed a hint of fear.

Brave, or reckless, Akashi wasn’t sure. 

Akashi watched him for a moment, careful not to let his gaze harm the human, something he hadn’t cared about before. 

“One should give their name when they ask for someone else’s.”

A chuckle inadvertently escaped the god. He didn’t know why he even walked towards the human, instead of walking away.

Ah. He must like this human.

“Seijurou.”

Chihiro nodded. “Are you lost?”

Akashi smiled. He wandered aimlessly; the other gods usually having a hard time tracking him down, and he would always wander, but he didn’t need to tell the human that. Nor that he’d never be able to walk with him to where the god needed to be. 

The human with the short lifespan, as compared with his own. 

Akashi could blink and the human will have faded out of existence, his descendants nothing but a memory lost to time.

“Not tonight,” the god finally replied. 

There was a silent understanding between them at that moment, that they’d never see each other again, that there was more to the redhead than met the eye, that maybe the human realized that. 

“Are  _ you  _ lost?” the god countered, stopping a little before the human. 

Chihiro considered his words. “No, but I wouldn’t mind some company.”

And with that, the two of them walked in silence, the snow not reaching Chihiro since the god walked beside him. 

If only the other gods could see him now. 

Eventually they stopped in front of Chihiro’s home, and the human turned towards him. 

“Thank you.”

Akashi nodded. “Goodnight, Chihiro.”

“Goodnight, Seijurou.”

The god walked off, and if his image flickered before vanishing just a few feet away, Chihiro chose to ignore it and instead walked into his home.

He’d met a god tonight and knew he wouldn’t see him again, not in this lifetime at least. 

The seasons came and went and Akashi found himself sitting on the same wooden bridge, looking up at the full moon above him, with the endless stars out there to keep him company. 

He wasn’t sure how many years had passed, but he still remembered that human’s name, occasionally finding himself saying it, whispering it to the silence of the nights he walked.

* * *

 

Deep red eyes watched the cherry blossoms fall with the gentle breeze. 

He stood at a bridge, leaning over the rail, people of all sorts walking by him, cars honking in the distance. 

His school uniform blended him in with the rest of the students nearby. 

He reached a hand out to catch some of the petals.

They never quite made it into his palm.

“Try not to fall over,” came a voice.

Akashi smiled, turning towards the source of the voice. “Thank you for worrying about me, Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any heat behind his words. “Always with the familiarity with you.”

“I just like your name.”

A tiny spark of  _ something _ flashed through Mayuzumi’s slate gray eyes, but it was gone in an instant. 

“Whatever. Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

The two walked to school together, since their first class was about to start. They talked, about their assignments, their plans for the week, the cherry blossoms falling. Anything and everything. It had taken a while to crack Mayuzumi’s shell, but Akashi had done it and was happy the other let him in. 

Seijurou really did like Chihiro’s name, after all, he had been saying it for as long as he could remember, and even before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another oneshot for these two? :D  
> I had "Always Win" on repeat while I wrote this fic today lmao.  
> And yes, I do write god AU's for like, all my main ships. It was only a matter of time before I wrote one for these two. I would've stopped it right before the timeskip but I wanted it to end on a light note :D  
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk this ship with me ! :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
